Alguien así
by jkmisao
Summary: HoroxRen... y muchas dudas...


Alguien así...  
  
Ren llegó a casa algo tarde, había tenido un muy mal día y no quería ver a nadie, su mal humor, peor que de costumbre, hizo que su presencia se sintiera en el momento en que puso un pie en la sala. Horo se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera lo vio, normalmente Ren lo ignoraba intencionalmente, pero esta vez parecía andar en otro mundo.  
  
Yoh observaba desde un rincón de la sala y no se inmutó por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, aunque la verdad era que a Yoh ya no le podía inmutar nada...  
  
Ren subió silenciosamente las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Horo estaba asombrado, Ren no había tomado leche al llegar, algo muy malo debía haberle pasado.  
  
"Yoh... qué le pasa a Ren? tú lo conoces mejor que yo..." "Eso no es cierto, lo conocí antes que tú, pero no creo conocerlo mejor... en realidad no creo que alguien lo conozca..."  
  
El joven ainu se sentía mal, veía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que cualquier cosa que intentara hacer sería inútil, Ren no hablaría con él... subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, Ren ya estaba dormido... se sentó junto a la ventana y lo observó un largo tiempo, era cierto, nadie lo conocía, ni aún él, quien había estado ahí cada vez que Ren quería, que hacía todo lo que Ren pedía, no lo comprendía... como se puede amar a alguien así?  
  
Muy en su interior, esperaba ser más que solo su compañero de ocasión, tenía la esperanza de que aunque fuera en una mínima cantidad, Ren también lo quisiera un poco. Había un momento, durante la intimidad, en el que sentía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ese momento era tan insignificante...  
  
Bajó nuevamente, Yoh seguía inmóvil, como si el tiempo para él no transcurriera.  
  
"Dime cómo se siente que alguien te quiera?" Yoh suspiró... "No sabría explicarlo, solo sé que te sientes especial cuando estás con esa persona"  
  
Horo recordó todas las veces que Ren lo insultaba, que lo menospreciaba, eso no era hacerlo sentirse especial... él lo daba todo, pero qué recibía? No recordaba muchos momentos en los cuales Ren le hubiese dicho algo lindo, porque en realidad no los había. Qué clase de relación era esa? Cómo se puede amar a alguien así?  
  
Miró fijamente la ventana, estaba nevando, sintió un escalofrío, como si alguien lo observara, volteó la cabeza pero no había nadie. Yoh finalmente se levantó, suspiró y se dirigió a Horo, en su rostro se reflejaba la más absoluta tranquilidad  
  
"Dale tiempo..."  
  
Horo trató de comprender a qué se refería Yoh, acaso sabía lo que estaba pensando? Acaso sabía que se estaba cansando de amar a alguien así? Eso no importaba ahora, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, se sentía vacío e inútil. Acababa de darse cuenta que solo era un juguete, nada más que un simple juguete que vivía a merced de su dueño. Junto a la ventana, se sintió destrozado...  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, solo sabía que hacía tiempo había dejado de nevar, comenzaba a tener sueño pero no quería subir, no quería verlo, estaba demasiado herido...  
  
Ren había notado que Horo no había dormido en el cuarto, bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, eran las 2 de la mañana. Desde la ventana se reflejó una sombra, un muchacho recostado en el vidrio dormía apaciblemente, su cara reflejaba felicidad, nadie sabía qué estaba soñando. Hacía mucho frío, Ren tomó una frazada, y la colocó suavemente sobre Horo, observó fijamente su rostro, su expresión era de deleite, sin duda su sueño era maravilloso.  
  
Los rayos del alba atravesaron la ventana, Horo despertó con el sol en su rostro, oyó un ruido en la cocina, volteó la cara y vio a Ren recostado en la puerta, estaba bebiendo su habitual taza de leche y lo veía fijamente. El reflejo de la luz lo hicieron verse como una aparición, un ser extraño que sin embargo es hermoso y misterioso a la vez. Horo no salía de su asombro, sintió que una sensación cálida recorría todo su ser, eso se sentía tan bien...  
  
"Por qué no dormiste arriba?"  
  
Horo no contestó, se dio cuenta de la frazada, seguramente él lo había arropado. Realmente no podía comprenderlo...  
  
"Eres un tonto..."  
  
Horo sonrió, había encontrado la respuesta que tanto había buscado. Cómo no se puede amar a alguien así, si con una pequeña acción le decía cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Yoh sonrió desde las escaleras... 


End file.
